


I Like a Sleigh Ride

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Community: h50_holidayswap, Frottage, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve persuades Danny to go on a Christmas retreat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like a Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexycazzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexycazzy/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit  
>  **Beta:** Gratitude of enormous proportions is given to the unparalleled beta work of the magnificent [](http://green-grrl.livejournal.com/profile)[**green_grrl**](http://green-grrl.livejournal.com/) , anything that is still wrong is entirely due to me. Cheerleading was by [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[**haldoor**](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Warnings:** Spoilers through 03.07.  
>  **Notes:**  
> [](http://sexycazzy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sexycazzy.livejournal.com/) **sexycazzy** asked for: _Anything up to NC-17, *threesomes, *poly relationships, kink (on the light side - spanking/flogging, blindfolds, restricts, markings, tattoos) D/s (but no heavy punishment scenes please), domestic, *Christmas fics, *happy endings, romance._  
>  You’ve got a happily ending Christmas fic. I hope you enjoy it! Very happy seasonal festival of your choice!  
> Title taken from the Peggy Lee song _I Like a Sleigh Ride_

“You keep staring at your phone.”

“I’m aware of where my eyes are moving. I’m moving them. What’s your point?”

“No, just, you know, are you waiting for a very important phone call? Are we late for something? Is it broken and you need to get a new one“-

“Just stop. Okay? I’m thinking, that’s all.”

“That’s all? You look like someone just sent you a sexually explicit text and you don’t know what to do with it.”

“Listen, my friend, I know what to do when I receive explicit texts. But that was not the case here. What? Don’t give me that look. I got an e-mail from Rachel, and I’m not sure what I should do, and I don’t know that you are the appropriate person with whom I should discuss parenting choices.”

“I can’t believe that you would doubt that I always have your and Grace’s best interests at heart.”

“Always? I’ve had too many bullets come _this_ close to my head while I’m standing next to you to ever believe you have my best interests at heart.”

“Perhaps it would help if you thought of me as helping to make the island safer for your daughter?”

“ _Perhaps?_ ”

“Perhaps, Danno. Perhaps.”

Silence encompassed the car for a moment when Steve chimed in again. “So?”

“What?”

“What did Rachel say? You know you’re going to tell me eventually.”

“Because you never drop it and let me have something of my own.” Danny sighed. “She e-mailed. … You know Stan is in Vegas, he apparently can’t break free for Christmas, so Rachel wants to go there. She wants to take both the kids.”

“And you’re thinking about it?”

“She suggested that next year I could take Grace to New Jersey for Christmas.” He waited for Steve to say something but the man stayed silent as if agreeing that it was a big decision. “My folks haven’t seen Grace at Christmas since we moved. I know she misses them. I never… I never considered taking Grace away from Rachel for Christmas.”

“But this is tempting?”

“Yeah.”

~~~~

Steve watched Danny cling to his daughter. The day before had been spent with the team biting their tongues at Danny’s nerves. He’d been more anxious about this _Christmas_ with Grace than he was their first one on the island.

Danny wanted everything just so. For the last two weeks, they’d run all over the island looking for the perfect gift for Grace. Then there had been the plans and the big dinner and friends that Danny had wanted for her last night before Vegas. There’d been a little silver tree (and yeah, watching Danny cringe about that had been fun) that they’d helped Grace decorate, carols, eggnog, and Kono (bless her as it had been the one thing to shut Danno up) had found a four inch deep lasagna made with sausage and imported cheeses by a tiny Italian grandmother.

Grace had fallen asleep half way through _Muppet Christmas Carol_ , and the guests had quietly left Danny’s dingy little apartment. Steve had stuck around to help clean, then set up ‘Santa’ under the tree. He’d left promising Danny that he’d take them to the airport in the morning.

Danny stepped back from his daughter. From the distance he could see that Grace was giving her father a watery smile. Rachel seemed genuinely grateful as she turned to board with the children. Danny stayed where they’d left him. Watched the boarding doors close. Watched the plane taxi away. Watched strangers milling about the airport until Steve was sure the plane would have been in the air.

Finally Danny turned and walked toward Steve, nodded when he reached him, and then the two walked in silence. They were in the car and well on the way to work when Steve asked. “You okay?”

“This,” Danny said vehemently as he wiped at his face. “Does not make me less of a man. So no jokes about needing a hankie or … whatever.”

“I wasn’t “-

“A man is allowed to show emotion at a situation like this. I just put my little girl on a plane to be away from me for Christmas.”

“First, ”- Steve waved a hand in the air between them, aware but not wanting to analyze how much of a Danny-like gesture it was. “- I was not going to joke about you needing a hankie. _Enemy Mine_ is science fiction; it breaks codes if I don’t bust you about that. Also, Daniel, I do not think you are less of a man for shedding tears over Grace.” He shrugged and secured both hands on the steering wheel before he went on. “I think it makes you more of a man to be this unselfish and to let her go.”

Neither of them spoke until the car was parked and turned off. And then it was Danny with a simple. “Thank you.”

****

“Alright, what is this?”

“What?”

“This music, what are we listening to?”

“Peggy Lee.”

“Peggy Lee?” Danny just nodded as he looked out the passenger window while Steve drove. “So then, the next question is... Why?”

“It reminds me of my mother.”

“Your mother listens to Peggy Lee?”

“Only at Christmas.” He turned and caught the bug-eyed aneurism face Steve was making. “ALRIGHT! I just thought that if I could keep reminding myself that I let her go to Nevada for a reason, I could deal with it better.”

Steve stayed quiet for a moment. Then, very simply, he turned up _I Like a Sleigh Ride_.

****

Danny finally looked up from his desk; Steve had been lurking at his door without a word for almost a minute, waiting for him to notice. “Did she send you in here?”

“She cares, D. She just doesn’t want you to be alone on Christmas.” Steve walked in and sat.

“I’m looking forward to sleeping in. Having a leisurely cup of coffee or two until some punk decides to destroy the sanctity of the holiday, forces you to call me, and I have to go put on a vest and duck shrapnel. Don’t smile at that. I know you’ll want to use the brand new grenades that Santa is bringing you. I’d rather you save them for New Years. Kono can focus her energies on getting her cousin through the holiday.”

“Mary thinks you should go too.”

“You talked to your sister about it?”

“Yeah, if it’s any consolation, Doris doesn’t give a damn.” Danny just chuckled and kept filling out paperwork. “You… We should go to the Kalakaua house.”

“Look, I appreciate it, I do. But it’s a family thing, and … it will only make me miss Grace more.”

Steve nodded, it made sense, all that family around and not the most important family for Danny. “Ok, no family then. Let me make plans for us.” It was and wasn’t a question at the same time.

Danny eyed him warily. “Like a quiet day of fishing? Or were you thinking of a hiking trip to look at petrol…things?”

“ _Petroglyphs_. And no,” Steve raised a hand to swear to it. “No dead bodies or guns, to the best of my ability. Just a relaxing couple of days away.”

“I’m not convinced. You are a magnet for explosions and … general mayhem.”

“Mayhem?” He was just glad Danny hadn’t balked at the _couple of days_. “Never mind. You choose, Danno. You go with me, or we go to Chin and Kono’s family dinner.”

“Where?”

“Classified.”

“You don’t have anything planned yet, do you?”

“Like I said. Classified.”

Steve watched as Danny mulled it over for a minute, then met Steve’s eyes and pointed a deliberate finger at his partner. “There have to be cell towers, and internet access. I need to be able to talk to Grace.”

“Deal.”

****

Thursday’s case turned into Friday’s case, and then Saturday’s. If Steve seemed even more driven to solve it and take down the dealer/murderer du jour… well the rest of the team didn’t complain at all.

An hour into Sunday every scumbag connected to the case was safely in custody. Another couple of hours and the team was paperworked and ready to leave the offices until the 27th (catastrophe not withstanding). In the parking lot Steve called out to Danny. “I’ll be at your place at 9.”

Danny pulled away from hugging Kono and taking the bag of gifts from her. “No! 10 hours of sleep. And then I will get up, spend two hours bonding with my coffee maker, and _then_ you can abduct me to whatever torture you have planned.”

“Travel arrangements are booked.” There was a look tossed at Danny that he felt sure meant _be ready or I will abduct you a gunpoint in your pajamas._ Steve climbed into his truck without another word and drove away.

“That sounded ominous.” Chin smiled and patted Danny on the back.

“Keep your phones on, I’m sure we’ll need back up or bail.”

“Mele Kalikimaka.”

“Says you.” Danny laughed. While the rest of his family drove away, Danny set the alarm clock on his phone.

****

8:58 AM on December 23rd found Danny leaning on the hood of his car with the bag of Christmas gifts from the cousins to both Steve and Danny, as well as a duffle bag with _Days on the beach/surfing, 3 nights at a bar or restaurant, and whatever you want to sleep in._ Steve had given him a note. Danny was also nursing the largest cup of coffee he owned.

“Am I on the need to know list of where we’re going yet?” Danny asked once he was settled in the truck.

Steve pulled away from the curb and headed north. “If I said _Poipu_ , would it mean anything to you?”

“Not really.”

“Then just consider it still classified.”

****

“Tell me you are not flying us where ever it is we’re going.” Danny began to wind himself up for a rant as they both pulled bags from the truck.

“I’m not flying us.”

Steve’s answer had been succinct. Unfortunately it had left Danny without a tirade. Steve started laughing.

****

“Who owed you this big of a favor that we’re staying at a place that ends in _resort and spa_?” Danny took in the well appointed room with the inland view and two decadent-looking queen-sized beds. “Are we sharing a room?”

“Yeah, the favor wasn’t that big. Just be glad it’s not one king.” Steve sat down then fell back on the closer of the beds.

“You’re going to be ok with me having the TV on?” Danny’s bags ended up on the dresser and Danny crashed on the other bed face down.

“No, but I specifically asked for a room not facing the ocean, you should be fine.” Steve closed his eyes and spoke to the ceiling. “There are a few restaurants, and we have full access to the spa, which we should book soon. There’s live entertainment, and some local tourist sites. There’s a zip-line that I’d like to“- He was interrupted by the sound of Danny snoring. Steve smiled and decided that sleeping had its merits.

****

“Hey, buddy, wake up.” Steve rolled over and looked blearily at Danny. “Too bad.” Danny spoke to the look of doom; the same look Danny had himself when his alarm went off that morning. “You let me sleep in my shoes. Now, get up, I’m hungry and I’m hitting the shower. See if you can book me a massage for tomorrow and pick a place to eat.”

They swapped places when Danny was out of the shower. “10 AM, for both of us, it’s a couple’s thing but it’s all they had.” The door closed and Steve yelled out as he started the water. “You’re a big boy; you take off your own shoes!”

They ate well, if early (as evidenced by the amount of blue hair in the room). The couple at the table next to them was nice, funny, and from Albuquerque. The Golds introduced them to the some of the Savannah Silver Singles at the bar. Steve was polite, smiled, laughed at the jokes and bought a few rounds. Danny, however, had been pinched, goosed, and felt up seven too many times before they were able to break away and head back to their room.

Socks and shoes off, a few buttons undone, and propped up against his headboard Danny seemed astounded as he flipped through their movie watching options. “What do you mean you’ve never seen _Alien_? What kind of deprived upbringing did you have?”

“I saw _Alien Versus Predator_ at movie night on a base once.” Steve dropped his own shoes and changed from polo shirt to t-shirt.

“Shut. Up. You.” Danny reached for the hotel phone and proceeded to harass whoever he could get a hold of until he had room service delivering _Alien, Aliens_ , and popcorn. He pulled two cans of cola from the mini-fridge and set himself back on his bed once the movie was set up. Steve, however, was in the chair on the other side of the room. Danny patted the bed next to him and stuffed his mouth full of popcorn.

“I’m good here D.”

“You can cuddle with me while we watch _The Notebook_ , but for this you have to be across the room? Turn the TV a bit and get over here.” Danny hit the pause button; Steve knew an argument he wasn’t going to win.

Halfway through the movie (which, yes, fine, Steve would admit that he had missed out) Danny was asleep and leaning on Steve’s shoulder. Steve moved the open Coke can to the night stand and stayed where he was until the credits rolled. He was not going to examine the ideas that a soft, warm, sleeping Danny curled up against him brought to his brain. When the movie ended, he gently placed Danny’s head on the pillows.

****

They were in the water before 6 on Christmas Eve. And with surprisingly little complaint. Steve probably would have let Danny sleep another 15 minutes if he’d whined.

They ate breakfast, and Danny called Grace before their spa appointment. Steve would have thought it would put him in a bad mood, but Danny seemed to have come away from the phone call… Chipper.

“So are you two going with Williams-McGarrett or McGarrett-Williams?” The young and bubbly masseuse asked Steve, and then continued on before he could formulate an answer. “I think it’s so romantic! Getting married just before Christmas and coming here for your Honeymoon!” She gestured Steve toward the table.

“No, we’re… It’s…” Steve stuttered, couldn’t seem to burst Kali’s romantic vision bubble.

Danny grabbed at Steve’s hand, squeezing it briefly, and then smiled beatifically into Steve’s face. “Babe, we’re in Hawaii! They don’t care. We can be as gay as we want to be!” Danny hopped up onto his table and laughed. “We’re actually cops, partners. Nothing quite so romantic as you’re picturing.”

Kali and her co-worker proceeded to turn the two men to jelly. “Do you think that Doris is smarter than me because it took me this long to figure out that this vacation gets you away from her too?”

“That is not why I think she’s smarter than you.” Steve spoke through the table.

Danny blew a raspberry vaguely at Steve. “I’m sure she gets it.”

“I don’t really care whether she does or doesn’t. She’s missed two decades worth of Christmases. I’m not giving her a say in this one.”

They stayed quiet for a minute, but there was a definite difference from the lightness the room had possessed just a few minutes before. “So what was McGarrett Christmas like? Before she… I mean, did you have big family traditions. Open one gift on Christmas Eve, new tac gear swaddling clothes? Live ammo in your stockings? Caroling at the firing range?”

“You know, Danno, Doris was a teacher in my mind until a couple of months ago. We had a normal house. It was all very normal. I don’t think everything you got as a kid was related to your dad being a firefighter.” Steve pulled up onto his elbows to glare at Danny.

Danny just smiled back. “So, no firing range until your homework was done?”

Steve sighed and relaxed back down. “New pajamas and we got to open one gift, it was always something that was from my father. Most of what we got Christmas morning came from Doris. We had stockings that my mother had made mostly filled with fruit, school supplies, and those LifeSavers books.”

“Yeah, we used to get those too. Butter Rum. I miss that. Do you know those are only half a book now?”

“Sacrilege!”

****

“I’ve been deboned. Seriously, those girls, and then the sauna… Do we have to go back to Honolulu?”

“Unless they’re expecting a crime wave in the gift shop.”

“Okay, but let’s not go out for lunch. Room service? My treat?”

“Does _my treat_ mean candy from the mini fridge, D?”

“Don’t tempt me? No, I just don’t want to get into street clothes. I’d even have something healthy.”

Steve shot Danny an incredulous look as the elevator doors closed. “I’ll have to see if the governor will let me turn an interrogation room into a sauna.”

****

After a discussion of whether or not a salad with bacon and chicken actually counted as a salad (won by Danny’s _The bacon burger looks good too, and they’ll put chili and cheese on it_ ), Steve put _Aliens_ in the player. “Is this the one where she shaved her head?”

“No, that’s the third one. But this is the best one of the three; I haven’t seen the new prequel yet. You should call your mother.”

“Where did that come from?”

“I’m a parent, I’ve messed up. I’m not saying that it’s anywhere on the scale of your mother, but, _Hey, Doris, Merry Christmas._ would be a nice gesture on your part.”

“I’ll call her on Christmas, ok?”

“I have to get up at 4:30 or 5 to call Grace. Call your mom then?” Danny grinned. It seemed like a good plan to Steve.

Almost half way through the film, Danny hit the pause button and thanked Steve.

“Lunch was on you, buddy.”

“No, this.” He gestured with a waved hand encompassing the room and the resort. “Getting away, the place, relaxing, _Aliens_ for lunch.” He probably didn't want to jinx it by mentioning the lack of bullets and bodies. “I appreciate it. I know it got you away too, but… Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Danno.” Steve was quiet for a moment. They were both propped against Danny’s headboard again, and the night stands were holding their lunch debris. Steve did feel more relaxed and content than he had in a long time. He turned to Danny and raised one hand to the TV. “Are we done with the chick flick bonding moment? Can we get back to the movie now?”

“You are a miscreant.” But he hit the play button anyway.

Twenty minutes later, Danny was asleep on Steve’s shoulder. Fifteen minutes after that, Danny was sliding down Steve’s arm; he eventually landed with his head in Steve’s lap. Danny started waking again just before the movie ended. Not at all what Steve had been hoping for.

Danny was right, the second movie was better than the first, but it hadn't held Steve’s attention the way it should have. Not the way it would have if Steve couldn’t feel Danny’s breath on his thighs. The idea of Danny’s mouth being there on purpose, of Danny sucking him off… well it was noticeable, so naturally Danny was waking up before Steve needed to get up and shut off the TV.

Danny, bless him or damn him, didn’t say anything, mumbled an apology for falling asleep in Steve’s lap, sat up, and watched the end of the movie. The credits started to roll, Steve began to move, ostensibly to remove the movie, but he really needed the distance right then. Danny reached for his hand, stopping Steve by threading his fingers through Steve’s. “You know, Ripley is not so hot that she’s gonna get you worked up when a guy’s head is in your lap.”

The words were spoken softly, and there was a tug toward Danny where their hands held. Steve met his eyes. It was there, in Danny’s face, in his eyes, that it wasn’t just Steve feeling that pull. That Steve wasn’t the only one thinking what he had been thinking. He leaned in to kiss Danny.

The kiss was soft, cautious. Not something either of them had probably considered before. Steve reached his free hand to Danny’s jaw as he pulled away slightly. “You don’t have to do this.”

Danny let go of Steve, slid his body down until he was lying fully on his back. “I don’t have to do anything.” He reached for Steve’s far thigh, gently pulling on the cargo shorts.

Steve stretched out next to him, and the next kiss was heavier, dirtier, more tongue, much more intent. Hands began to roam, over fabric, then heated skin. The sound of the room filled with heavy breathing and guttural sighs. T-shirts were dropped to the side, and Steve was fascinated by Danny’s shoulders, neck, clavicles. Danny whimpered when Steve sucked hard enough to leave a mark.

Steve’s hips were moving; pushing at Danny, and likewise Danny’s body wasn’t behaving impassively. Steve felt a hand move to the front of his shorts, flicking a button, starting to work the zipper down. Steve groaned loudly.

“I didn’t bring anything.”

“D,” Steve panted before he went back to Danny’s lips. “I didn’t plan this.”

“Do you have anything with you?”

“No.”

“Then I’m gonna have to come all over your stomach.” Steve was pushed and rolled onto his back. His hands were tugged above his head. “Stay.” And Danny pulled off Steve’s shorts and briefs efficiently. He watched Danny take his own as quickly as he could and then he was back on top of Steve. Reaching over Steve’s head to grasp his hands, using the leverage to thrust at Steve’s stomach, push his body against Steve’s cock.

“ _Dannnnnnnnnny!_ " Steve whined until he got his tongue into Danny’s mouth. And finally the kiss was filthy, driven, demanding. Danny held him down and fucked at his stomach; was there ever anything hotter? Steve felt aching, wound tight, Danny’s hot dick pushing back and forth against his own. Steve pushing his hips back at Danny as hard as he could. Gasping and grunting against each other’s lips. “Fuck, Danny!” A handful of thrusts more and Steve felt his body let go, no matter how much he wanted to hold on and watch Danny go first.

“Babe! Fuck, yes!” Danny kept moving, kept yessing, kept milking Steve’s body for everything it could give until Danny went over the edge himself. A few more jerks of his hips and then Danny was flat against Steve’s chest and panting into his neck. “God, Babe.”

Steve smiled, albeit stupidly. Hands now free, they stroked down Danny’s arms.

Danny rolled off Steve, still panting, with his own exhausted smile. He reached for a t-shirt and wiped at himself. Steve made a disgusted noise and sat up.

“You gonna freak out now?”

Steve stood, staring down at Danny, completely immodest. “Not my first sleigh ride, D.”

“Really?” Danny propped himself up on an elbow, waiting for Steve to clarify.

Steve simply shook his head and walked to the bathroom. He called out, once he didn’t have to look Danny in the eye. “Are you going to freak out?”

“Well it is my first sleigh ride.” Danny called back. “But I’ve seen it in movies before, and met a couple of snowmen.”

“What does that even mean?”

Danny laughed. “I have no idea.”

Steve cleaned up a bit and came back into the room. Danny had climbed under the covers, and suddenly Steve felt a bit unsure of himself.

“If you get into the other bed I swear I will shoot you with your own gun.”

****

Danny called Grace again, before she would have to be tucked in to bed. Steve debated calling Doris, but he had to admit, he was sort of looking forward to calling at 5 in the morning. They showered, dressed, and went to the hotel’s luau with the Golds as planned.

Steve was absolutely looking forward to getting back up to the room, and Danny was in a good enough mood that being groped by 70-year-old Georgian peaches didn’t bother him too much.

Sleep was sporadic, but enjoyably sporadic despite the lack of a trip to a drug store. They also talked, worked some things out, and made some small plans.

5 AM phone calls didn’t seem so early to Steve with the prospect of curling back up with Danny afterward. Doris answered on the first ring. She sounded awake, and a little sad. They said Merry Christmas, shared _some_ of their plans for the day. When the hung up Steve texted Mary with heartfelt wishes for the day and asking her to call Doris when she woke up.

Danny was still on the phone, smiling, tucked partially under the covers. “No, Monkey, we just got up, I don’t even know what Santa brought me yet.” He waved urgently at Steve and gestured to the bag still sitting on the dresser.

Steve dropped it in front of him and Danny started sorting through it. He handed Steve three boxes, then opened the one that Grace had apparently conspired with Kono about. It was a white T-shirt with a stick figure on a surf board. “I love it, Monkey. Thank you so much. It’s the best Christmas present ever.” Steve started unwrapping a box from Chin. “Well, that’s because you out do yourself every year. Every Christmas present gets better and better.” Steve smiled at the tickets in his hand, some local college football games, and, oddly, a polo match. “Go help your mom make breakfast, Monkey. Merry Christmas. Danno loves you.”

Danny folded the t-shirt back up with a wide smile. Steve held up his gift from Danny. “Army Navy Store gift certificate. Wow, I didn’t even know they made these.”

“I had to ask them specially.” The statement was followed by a laugh.

“Open your presents.” Steve started delicately prying the tape off the box from Kono.

Danny was like a 5 year old. Steve had just neatly gotten the paper off his box while Danny was surrounded by paper shrapnel from all 3 gifts he had already opened. “Thank you for this.” Danny held up his voucher for a trip on a glass bottomed boat with Grace.

Steve just smiled, and opened the box. He frowned into it, hesitantly poking his finger through the contents. “Hey D, what did Kono give you?”

“A tie that lights up and plays Mele Kalikimaka.” The electronic music filtered to Steve when the button was pushed. “Wouldn’t be a bad murder weapon.” He laughed. “What’d she get you?”

Lube and condoms landed in Danny’s lap.


End file.
